Pinwheel
by AngieKurosaki-RK
Summary: Kenji le da un obsequio muy significativo a Kenshin. Un día agradable en la vida de la familia Himura.


**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. **

**Le pertenecen entera y exclusivamente a Nohubiro Watsuki ^^x**

Era una tarde de otoño en Tokio, pese a la estación, el día era un poco caluroso, en la cuidad había mucha actividad y algunos restaurantes de la zona también estaban concurridos por quienes buscaban refrescarse con alguna bebida y disponerse a disfrutar el paisaje que ofrecía estas épocas.

**_En el dojo Kamiya…_**

— Mamá, yo quiero… mmm… — Kenji se revolvía en su sitio, nervioso, viendo hacia el piso — Quiero comprar algo para papá.

— ¿Y eso? – preguntó extrañada mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta.

— No quiero que piense que no lo quiero — negó con la cabeza, tímido.

Kaoru entendió a qué se refería; el otro día, Misao les había comentado en tono de broma, que cualquiera que viera cómo se llevaban Kenshin y su hijo, pensaría que se odian a muerte. En realidad no era así, pero al parecer el pequeño se lo tomó muy a pecho.

_"__Esa Misao debería cuidar más lo que dice" _apretó los puños. En su mente se formó la imagen de la comadreja sacándole la lengua y haciendo la señal de la victoria…

_"__Le preguntaré sobre su__** re-la-ción**__ con Aoshi Shinomori, ¡sí! ¡en el clavo! Jo jo jo. Muero por ver su cara"._

Por lo anterior, Kaoru le había insistido a su esposo para salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad y así, ayudar al pequeño a encontrar el regalo perfecto. Tenía que asegurarse de quitarse de encima a Kenshin al menos un rato. En el fondo, se sentía emocionada con estas pequeñas aventuras.

El paseo transcurrió sin incidentes; mirando los aparadores, las calles y muchas nuevas cosas, al parecer algunos objetos y adornos occidentales llamaban la atención de la gente. Muchos alimentos habían sido traídos desde tierras lejanas y los habitantes se mostraban curiosos pero un poco reticentes a ellos. Algunos valientes probaban extraños platillos ante el asombro de los demás.

En eso, distinguieron a Megumi, –quien se encontraba en el pueblo ayudando al doctor Genzai por una temporada– ella al verlos, se acercó feliz a saludarlos.

— ¡Hola, Ken-san! — saludó. Aprovechando la distracción, Kaoru y su hijo se escabulleron en dirección a las tiendas, dejándolos solos.

— ¡Hey, Kaoru! ¡Esa descarada! — apretó el puño — ¡ni siquiera me saludó! ¡Hum! — acomodó su largo cabello — pero ya verá… — ambos vieron a la mujer y el niño alejarse. Kenshin se extrañó, pero no podía dejar a Megumi sola.

— ¡Señorita Megumi! Y dígame ¿cómo van las cosas por la clínica?

— Pues necesito a alguien que me haga los mandados…

* * *

><p>Kaoru y Kenji corrieron hasta perderse de la vista de Kenshin y detenerse con un vendedor que ofrecía unos curiosos juguetes que se movían por el viento.<p>

— Yo creo que este es un buen obsequio.

— ¿Tú crees que le gustará a papá? — preguntó sosteniendo un extraño _artefacto_ en la mano.

— Estoy segura que sí — sonrió y se hincó a su altura — Escoge uno y regresemos.

— ¡Pero no sé cuál! ¡Todos son iguales! — reclamó. Algunos eran muy coloridos, otros parecían demasiado grandes y otros más, parecían estar conectados, haciendo una gran estructura… no parecían muy resistentes.

— ¡Pues toma cualquiera, que ya es hora de regresar! — bromeó Kaoru.

— Bueno… mmm… ¡este…creo! — sonrió victorioso, con uno en la mano.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, Kaoru divisó a Kenshin en la multitud, justo donde lo habían dejado.<p>

— ¿Y Megumi? — preguntó Kaoru, al acercarse.

— Se tuvo que ir. ¿Dónde fueron ustedes? — fijó su vista en Kenji quien se escondía detrás de su madre y parecía ocultar algo en la espalda. — ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué pasa?

— Ándale Kenji, muéstrale a papá lo que compraste — el niño un poco tímido, finalmente dejó ver lo que traía. Era un simple molinillo de juguete*. Kenshin abrió los ojos, desconcertado cuando su hijo le extendió el objeto.

— ¿Es para mí?

— ¡Obvio que sí, Kenshin! — la mujer aguantó la risa, moría por ver la reacción de su esposo.

Kenshin tomó el colorido y sencillo obsequio con la mano, el palo donde se sostenía el juguete era largo y lo hacía más cómodo. El viento soplaba levemente y esto provocaba que el juguete girara un poco y mostrara diferentes colores, Kenshin parecía maravillado y sopló más para hacerlo girar. Sonrió, su peculiar cabello, aun largo y atado en una coleta baja también se movía con el viento.

Kaoru sintió que la escena era perfecta, incluso cómo se había vestido Kenshin ese día; llevaba un gi y hakama color azul. Y al mirar a Kenji… nada podía ser más perfecto; en su interior, ella daba brinquitos de alegría. ¡Rayos! Deseaba tener una fotografía de esto, como aquella que se tomó con Sanosuke y Yahiko hace años…

— Gracias, Kenji — agradeció él. Su hijo asintió feliz y un poco avergonzado, lo tomó de la otra mano para continuar su paseo.

* * *

><p>Con la intención de alejarse un poco de la ruidosa cuidad y empezar a disfrutar del Momijigari, continuaron caminando mientras que Kenshin soplaba el rehilete para hacerlo girar. Kaoru estaba muy feliz por tener esos momentos con ambos. Si Sanosuke estuviera en el pueblo, sería mejor.<p>

_"__Ese cabeza hueca… pronto ajustaré cuentas con él"_

La tarde continuaba cayendo. La luz del día todavía era abundante, y el cielo azul, escaso de nubes, hacía la vista agradable. Este era el momento favorito de Kenshin… con el paso de los años, había descubierto que este tipo de cosas le agradaban, por lo que a esta hora, solían descansar de las actividades en el dojo, junto a Kaoru veía a Kenji jugar; se había vuelto una costumbre.

Llegaron a una zona desde donde se podía ver el río y un puente, muy parecido a aquel donde Kaoru un día le dio prestado su listón índigo a Kenshin. Se detuvieron para descansar en uno de los árboles del lugar. Kenji fue el primero en correr y tumbarse bajo uno. Había muchas hojas secas regadas en el pasto.

La pareja se recostó también sobre el gran árbol, al lado de Kenji, ambos lo observaban jugar y después dormitar. Por su parte, Kenshin miró hacia arriba y observó todos los tonos que las hojas del árbol tenían. Las formas y las texturas; incluso el pequeño pájaro que se posó sobre una rama; el árbol se movía al compás del viento, una persona común pocas veces lograba _ver_ este tipo de cosas.

Las ramas se mecían dejándose llevar por su naturaleza y subyugadas a la intensidad del viento; cuando terminaba una tenue ráfaga, las veía regresar al mismo lugar donde pertenecían y sabían hacer lo que eran.

Kenshin cerró los ojos, así permaneció durante varios minutos, escuchando su propia respiración y la de su amada.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Kaoru lo miró.

Kenshin abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor con el acostumbrado tono azulado con el que se ve a las cosas cuando llevas mucho tiempo con los ojos cerrados. Dedicó unos segundos a ver de nuevo, desde abajo, las grandes hojas.

Luego, volteó hacia ella, no le molestaba olvidarse de lo que estaba observando para dedicarle su mirada a Kaoru y encontrarse con ese hermoso brillo en ellos y su sonrisa sincera.

— En nada — Kaoru le sonrío más y se acurrucó sobre su hombro mientras cerraba sus ojos. Él correspondió abrazándola, fuerte y débil, fuerte como si no quisiera separarse de ella nunca, y débil como si no quisiera incomodarla en lo más mínimo.

— Gracias, Kaoru — dijo con los ojos cerrados, ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por todo — a estas alturas, no hacían falta más palabras.

Tal vez la comida que dejaron a medias en el dojo se eche a perder, el dojo entero podría quemarse, pero en ese instante todo era perfecto. Siguieron un largo rato disfrutando de la naturaleza, cobijados bajo la sobra de ese hermoso árbol, disfrutando del crujir de las hojas al más mínimo movimiento. Era una sensación indescriptible y divertida, tal y como lo era su vida ahora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al otro lado de la ciudad...<strong>_

— ¡Niño! ¡Deja de moverte tanto! ¡no puedo aplicarte la medicina!

— ¡Nooooooo! ¡No me gusta! —el pequeño empezó a llorar y a Megumi se le acababa la paciencia.

— No puedo creer que hayan niños tan maleducados —susurró.

— No deberías tratar a tus pacientes de esa forma, mujer —gritó un hombre desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué? Esa voz... — Megumi volteó a ver, con el corazón latiendo fuerte por la emoción— Sano…Sanosuke… ¿Eres tú? —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué te pones así? Está bien que me odies pero… — ella corrió a abrazarlo y Sanosuke correspondió al abrazo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Desde ya muchas gracias por leer ^^x<p>

Este fic está enteramente dedicado a mi querida sensei, con todo mi cariño. Traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, así que espero que les guste.

Respecto a la idea en sí, es por el live action xD Desde que vi aquella imagen de Sato Takeru (aka Kenshin) con este juguete (rehilete, remolino, renglete o como se llame en su país) he querido escribir esto.

Me pareció una buena idea conectar esas situaciones. Incluso tal vez en un futuro, escriba sobre este lindo juguetito otra vez ^^ Una nunca sabe.

Esto también es como mi regalo personal a RK, dedicado al live-action, a la serie en sí, a mi amado Himura y a mí por supuesto xD

Edito xD: Originalmente este fic lo iba a publicar antes de que saliera la película en Japón (o el mismo día), como algo simbólico de mi parte, incluso llevaba muuuuchos meses ya escrito en mi pc, pero por lo visto nada sale de acuerdo a lo planeado, en fin ¡aquí está!

¡Gracias y hasta pronto! ^^


End file.
